royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Redlyn Red
Redlyn Red is the daughter of Laura also know as "The Ballerina with the Red Shoes" She is a Royal and she is so proud of her destiny because like her mother, she will dance with the red ballet slippers and dance forever after. However, her mother refuses to die if she wears the red shoes at the age of 16. Redlyn didn't know that her mother does not want to die with red shoes. But according to Apple White the principle of Ever After High, she told her about her own destiny and that mean following a rebel's heart and becoming a true royal. And since Redlyn is soo like her mom. She is also a owner of her mother's "Red Shoes Dance Club" Over all, she is happy to follow her destiny because she wants to wear to red shoes to dance forever ever after. Personality Redlyn Red is very kind, very sweet, very cheerful, and very charming. She is like Apple White, wanted to be the fairest of them all. She is also in love Mitchell Cobbler son of the Shoemaker. And thinks she wants to call him cute and not always handsome. She is also great talents of her dancing. She can dance like an angel. Everyone seem to like Redlyn Red's Dancing exspet for Fardette BlackSwan. She is soo jealous of Redlyn's Dance but she want to be better than her. However, Redlyn told Fardette of not being soo mad at Redlyn and decided to be a good dancer while dancing. Fardette does not like being a trunch at all, but she needs to know it is ok to be a not so winner. Appearance Like her Mother, She has gorgeous Red Velvet Hair, But she has wavy curls and her mother wears a loose hair bun with smooth bands. She also has hazel green eyes and wears beautiful red eyeshadow. She has gorgeous red lips and wears a red bow on top of her head. Setting She lives with her Mom in a small red castle that is a size of the a small house. And its close enough to the Red Shoes Dance Club. Family Her Mother is Laura Red. Redlyn may have a Father, except she does she him in a long time. In the book version, Her father was a different type of prince charming. Redlyn's aunts are Aunt Delphene, Aunt Daphene, & Aunt Denisa. And her cousin is Denise Dutchlace also known as her best friend. Friends She adores Denise Dutchlace as her very Best Friend. But she is truly best friends with Isabella Rose. She is great friends with Erika Magorium, Libby Hearts, Shirley Larblie, and Dorian Gale the son of Dorthy Gale from Kansas. She is also good friends with Fardette BlackSwan and April Mayflower. Romance She adores Mitchell Cobbler the son of the Shoemaker. She loves to watch him making different types of shoes but she uselley loves the red ones. She even helps out at Mitchell's father's workshop called "The Shoe Cobbler and Son's Shoe Shop" Redlyn loves Mitchell and Mitchell loves Redlyn. They will be together forever ever after, someday. Pet Rouge Heels is her adorable red fox kit. Like Redlyn, she loves wearing cute red slippers to keep her feet warm and she also loves to wear cute red bows just like Redlyn. Redlyn sometimes calls Rouge Heels Rougie or Rosy. In the book version, her name is named Rouge Heel. Redlyn also owns a dwarf baby yellow cream bunny rabbit. Her name is Slipper. she got her after Legacy Day. She decided to named her Slipper because it represents a footwear like in ballet slipper. Also Slipper is very small then not just Rouge Heels. Powers She has the power of dancing ballet, talking to the birds, and she is also a great singer. Early Life Redlyn was just about 2 years when she started ballet dancing. She learns the moves and her balances to. She even met Fardette BlackSwan when they were 4 years olds. They became goods friend about that time. But their childhood memory, still faints away. Although today she is good friends with Fardette BlackSwan, but now she is best friends with Isabella Rose because they have in common about getting there prince charming. Bio: Alignment: Royal Parents: Laura Red Parent's Story: The Red Shoes Roommate: Denise Dutchlace Secret Heart's Desire: I always want to dance with my red shoes forever ever after. And my adorable prince charming too. Because following my mother's rebel heart to becoming a royal in my inside. My "Magic" Touch: I dance with all my heart. Teehee! It meant to be dancing ballet with magic. Plus, I'm good at singing! Storybook Romance Status: Mitchell Cobbler is my adorable cutie:D Since not all prince charmings don't have to be called them handsome. It meant to be my cute adorable sweetheart. AWW:D "Oh Curses!" Moment: Never like a ballerina who is being like a trunch! No Way! I need to learn them how to be kind to each other. Favorite Subject: Advanced Ballet & Dance Class-ic. I am also hexcellent at it! I just love dancing! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Oh! Please! I know how to be a princess all to myself. Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace and Isabella Rose are my two best friends ever after. Isabella Rose want her different type of prince charming and Denise is surly my true cousin also! I'm also great friends with Libby Hearts, Erika Magorium, and Shirley Larblie. For Libby, she know what is like to be a good queen of hearts especially playing with her playing cards in row. Erika is like her grandfather Mr. Magorium and like her dad the hat collector, she can be more like a wonderlandian to herself. And Shirley always want to follow her father's footsteps as the leader of the big top circus and as the next clown to. Class Schedule * Advanced Ballet * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Princessology * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Kingdom Management * Damsel-in-distressing Class * Art * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original She wears a red top with a gorgeous yellow cream lace and yellow cream shoulder pads with it. Her skirt is yellow cream with a lovely pattern and her under her skirt is a little bit darker from the shading of her skirt. The top and the skirt comes out as a lovely ballerina dress. And she is carrying her purse with a silhouette of her mother dancing ballet. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Redlyn's favorite foods are Red Apples and red cherries. Since red is her favorite color, she loves red fruit. * Redlyn's favorite dessert are red velvet cupcakes. * She is on first place of the "Dancing the Fairest of them all" a dancing companion. * Her favorite hobbies are ballet dancing, singing, bird watching and helping out at Mitchell Cobbler's Workshop. * She admits Fardette BlackSwan to become a good dancer and not a bad dancer. Quotes Gallery Redlyn Red The Fairest Dancer.png|Redlyn Red The Fairest Dancer Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:The Red Shoes Category:JanelleMeap's OCs